Champion of the Past  The Rematch
by Dark-Fire27
Summary: Three years following his battle with Ash, Red has been on a long journey, learning of new Pokemon, and expanding his PokeDex, where Ash worked hard to become Champion of Kanto. When Ash receives a letter, he learns Red returned, seeking a rematch...
1. Rematch Call

AN: I do not own anything by Nintendo or any other companies involved, otherwise I would've done a few tweaks. So, yeah, I own nothing that is related in any way to Pokémon except the characters I own, which this time around will not be involved. This is basically an attempt to do a battle of opposites. Also, you must have read "Champion of the Past" to understand what is going on, otherwise you'll wind up being confused a little.

_**Pokémon  
>Champion of the Past<br>The Rematch**_

**Prologue:** Rematch Call

One week following the Indigo Plateau's League Tournament, the small town of Pallet was once again beginning to a new day, but an unexpected ship had made its way to the small port. On board, aside from various trainers and some creatures called Pokemon, some even from the various regions scattered across the world, one trainer stood out from the rest. Believe it or not, he was a local to Kanto, and Pallet happened to be his home town also, for the longest time. Only a handful of individuals knew him by name, but many knew him for his skills with Pokémon Training, and more especially of his resemblance almost sharing that of Kanto's newest Champion.

This trainer wore a white shirt underneath a red vest, black fingerless gloves and blue jeans. As well as that, he wore some fairly decent looking shoes. He also wore a belt that held five orbs, all with a white lower half, but the tops all varied in color, mainly from the different capsules, called Pokeballs, he found the most useful. Up until three years ago, this trainer always carried the same five Pokemon around in normal red and white Pokeballs. But it was evident here that this trainer decided to diverse these caught Pokemon so he'd know exactly which Pokemon were in each capsule.

On his shoulder was a just over a foot-tall, yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt-shaped tail and two red cheeks. It was a Pokemon native to Kanto, but even more especially, it was the only Pokemon he absolutely refused to be parted with, as did it; a Pikachu was what it was called. It was wearing this young man's cap, mainly red with a white face with no specific markings on it. This trainer looked up at a speaker as he could hear the captain soon speak on the PA.

"**This is your captain speaking; we have made dock in the small town of Pallet, and home to Kanto's most recent champion. We will be staying here for a while as passengers get a feel for the place before we press on to the city of Vermillion, home to…**" The captain went on, but this trainer in particular was not going to be aboard the ship again, as his ticket had been print for Pallet to be his final stop. But the reason why this trainer had chosen to get off here is simple; he had a promise to fulfill. Also, he had to see the Pokemon he had, and always will consider as his brothers and sisters, just to ensure they were in okay condition.

He had stepped out on the deck, and for the first time in a long time, this trainer was able to see the sun rise in his home town. "Pika pi." His Pikachu responded, watching out there as well, it too seeing the sunrise also with its trainer. This lasted for a minute or so before the trainer regained his composure, and got off the ship through a loading ramp, stepping foot into the town. Of course, not very many people recognized him, heck, some even called him "Ash", though that was not his name. It was obvious to him though, that Ash had finally achieved his goal of becoming Champion.

Before this trainer would go in and see the Pokemon Professor Oak, he decided to at least stop at home and at least see how his mom was doing. He had only seen his mom three years ago, and hardly got in contact with her since. As he approached a building, the trainer looked at the Letter Box for a last name, which wasn't too evident. In its place, scratched on the mailbox instead of the worn name, was "Red's House". He thanked that the letter box hadn't been removed, which meant his mom was still here surely. He walked to the front door of the two-story building, gave a light knock upon the wooden surface before reaching out to open the door, pushing it open.

Immediately after the door opened, is Pikachu leaped off his shoulder and ran into the house, and more importantly onto the table. Red had walked in after, and turned to see a woman with long, naturally flowing black hair with a few red ribbons in a few spots keeping a symmetrical look to it at the same time. The dress she wore was a lighter shade of red, as if almost going pink from the number of cleans she probably put into it. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, and she appeared to have looked towards him when he stepped in, and after closing the door behind him, the woman, who is actually his mom more specifically, got up and was walking towards him.

"Welcome home, Red. You don't know how much I was concerned that something bad had happened to you for these last three years…" She spoke, and she sounded like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment. In reaction, the boy named Red walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing his mother in a hug for the first time in a long time. "You don't have to say a word… You're basically telling me that I shouldn't have to worry about you, Kanto's greatest, unrecorded trainer, right…?" His mother spoke, calming down a little, as they pulled away from the hug.

"Yes mom… Don't cry though, I'm back… And I'll be returning more frequently than before…" The usually silent Red spoke, knowing it was rude to be silent to his only birth mother, with his father disappearing a long time ago on a journey. Red was trying to ensure that he didn't have to leave his mother to be left without any family left to turn to. His thumb traced below her eye to wipe a tear away. "I promise mom… But I will be going away again, for… unsettled business with another trainer… It'll only be for a week though-" Red had added, but was cut off.

"You and Blue still have that rivalry going on about you beating him fair and square in the Pokemon League? I mean, I know that by now that you should've let go of that since…" His mother spoke, and Red knew she was jumping to conclusions again, and he immediately shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with Blue… He's gotten over it ever since he became Viridian City's Gym Leader again after the gym itself was destroyed due to a Pokemon freak accident four years following my Pokemon League triumph. This is more towards… another trainer I met with, let's just say…" Red added; he had no intentions to give out the name, which was Ash, the boy who he had battle three years before. Though Red won the battle, he had actually considered it more of a draw, because his Pikachu was on the verge of being incapable of battling as well.

Regardless, his Mom appeared to have calmed down, and in the end, nodded. "You promised it yourself that you're done with the traveling, and… I'm thankful for that, Red… Just promise to return home after this battle is over… I don't want to lose you also…" She spoke, walking with her son to the door, her son's Pikachu having finished the apple she had given it, and was now back on his shoulder, setting his hat on his head again. Red gave her a nod before he waved to her, before he began his long walk towards the Oak Research Lab…

-_**Meanwhile**_-

"…This looks like the end, folks; Lance's Dragonite against the trainer from Pallet Town, Ash's Pikachu. As you know, Dragon-types have a distinct advantage over many Pokemon, so it will take an unlikely miracle for Pikachu to pull off the victory of the past five years. This battle setup has not been seen for over ten years; a Pikachu versus Lance's Dragonite… Oh! Draginite has released a devastating Ice Beam from its mouth towards the electric mouse, but wait! Pikachu appears to be using its amazing agility to outrun the beam released from the dragon, and…! Pikachu just used its Iron Tail technique to deal a fairly harming strike to the dragon! Amazing!" The announcer yelled on the television, as the trainer watches from his bed the battle progressing between the two.

He wore a black shirt with black cargo pants, as well as white socks, since he was not going anywhere yet today. The rest of his clothes, which he'd put on if he does make that decision to go anywhere, consisted of a white and blue zip-up short-sleeved jacket, blue fingerless gloves, black and red shoes and a red cap with a white face, a blue symbol for a Pokeball on it. His hair, messy as it was, was jet black in color. Beside him on the bed was a yellow electric mouse, and really good friend and partner since he began his Pokemon journey eight years ago; Pikachu.

"An amazing Thunderbolt rattles the field from Pikachu; I can't even see from here because of the dust pick-up, folks! …Okay, the dust is settling… The Pokemon that's still standing… is Pikachu! Ash's Pikachu, though quite battered from the battle, has ultimately stood victorious over Lance's most cherished Dragon Pokémon! Put your hands together for Kanto's new Pokemon League Champion; Ash Ketchum!" The announcer proclaimed loudly, which was followed by a loud roar from the crowd that was watching the battling taking place. "Ash no doubt has trained very hard to make it this far, having facing many trainers on his long journey to become champion. Seven years folks; that is how long this trainer has been traveling, collecting, and battling Pokemon. After this short break, we will then award the Champion with his well-deserved trophy, and some words of accomplishment from Lance himself." The announcer added, which was then turned off quickly by the trainer on the bed.

"Pika pika?" The trainer's Pikachu asked, tilting its head while looking at him, which was then the trainer got up and approached one of two trophies in his small stand, and the most recent, which he received last year. On the gold plate, the one that was most recent, had the name, "Ash Ketchum", which was this trainer's name.

"We know how that ended; I wound up tripping getting up on the podium from the excitement, accidentally knocked over Dawn in the process, but… Well, the main reason why I turned it off Pikachu is because… It's hard to describe, but it doesn't feel the same without _**him**_ around to know, you know?" Ash spoke, looking through the plates again, but most certainly, there was one place that looked as though a plate was removed rather forcefully, the only letter that remained was an "R", and the rest was gone. Nobody knew who "R" was except for Ash, who had battled him three years ago.

"Red is still on his journey, no doubt trying to create a hard-to-beat team for when he does return and challenge me again. I hope you're ready to go face to face against his Pikachu when the time comes, right buddy?" Ash looked towards his partner, reaching for his jacket and putting it on, along with his cap and gloves. Since that concluded battle, Ash has did a bit of traveling himself to train his Pokemon; all of them. He even returned to the Orange Islands, remembering a promise he made to his Pidgeot to come back for it, but truth is, Ash knew the bird Pokemon was happy to be with the others, so he decided to let it stay. It knew where he lived though, and every summer for about a week since that encounter, his Pidgeot would fly in to see him along with the other Pidgey and Pidgeottos, and even a few other fully evolved Pidgeots, staying in Professor Oak's field.

It was recently that Ash had seen the P1 Grand Prix, that Anthony, a champion for a few years now in the series, had not only trained his own Hitmonchan, but also Ash's Primape, which both have won various titles. Ash had promised to take it back after Anthony said he'd make it a P1 champion, and Ash knew that it still had respect towards him over this long time being separated. Ash gave it the choice to either stay in training or to come back on his team, and in the end, Primape, because it had its trust towards Ash since that battle in the ring against that Machop, decided to return to Ash. Despite being a champion, Ash allowed Anthony to keep the belts that Primape had won over the duration it was in his care.

His Quilava and Bayleaf, both vital members of his team back in Johto, he gave them quite a bit of time training and gave his support for, which in tur did the same. Though his Bayleaf did not evolve, his Quilava however, did evolve into a Typhlosion, actually quite recently too, and is a fire-type powerhouse along with his Charizard (which had returned to training back in the Charicific Valley) and Infernape. It remembered many abilities back in its Quilava form, but had learned a few more tricks that Ash did not expect a fire-type would know. Thunderpunch is quite a useful ability that Ash found that would help Typhlosion stand up against many water-type Pokemon; that was one and there was a few more.

Overall though, most of Ash's Pokemon had retained their usual forms, his Pikachu had been in its usual state since he began with it. Ash had also caught few more Pokemon since that battle with Red, but overall, nothing had really changed. He looked at the trophy for a moment longer, and nodded before turning to face his Pikachu.

"What to do today…?" Ash asked himself, though part of it was aimed at Pikachu, which responded as it usually did and appeared in thought with its trainer. Both released a sigh of sorts in unison, as Ash kept on thinking about what Red's team would be, yet it would be difficult to think of it clearly…

-_**Back to Red**_-

"…I must say, Red, you have collected a surprising number of Pokemon, and your recent team has fewer flaws and could counter almost any force that comes at you." The Pokemon Professor Oak explained to the trainer, having recalled his last Pokemon aside from his Pikachu, which still sat on his shoulder. "But, it has been quite a long time since I saw you last, you've grown up quite a bit, like Blue, that makes the rare visit here himself. And he's still disappointed about losing to you in the semifinals all that time ago, yet regardless, he does enjoy fighting the challengers that come to his gym for a battle, though I can't say I'm too proud of him since." Oak added to the trainer, as the two walked through the large field behind the lab while looking at the various Pokemon that were staying there.

"But I know you're not really one for words since… well, your dad had disappeared, and only speak when it's necessary. I still don't know what happened to him, but… nonetheless, you shouldn't let the past trouble you so much; I say I'm getting too old to do the journeys, but that doesn't stop me from looking after the Pokemon the trainers send here, and even spend time to train Dragonite every once in a while also." Oak continued, looking up in the sky towards the clouds, where Red did the same, though the young man remained silent as always.

"…You're going to challenge Ash, aren't you? In comparison to you, he's practically the only other one who's even close to league as you are in training, if only four years separate the two of you in experience. And I cannot take sides on who'll emerge victorious, so from this point, I trust you two won't push things too far, will you?" Oak asked, which Red merely shook his head in response; Red never pushed his Pokemon further than needed, and was sure Ash did the same thing.

"But… to make things fair, Oak… I'd like you to make a most recommended team for Ash… I don't want him to go into battle and I gain the upper-hand the entire time if he didn't know. If anything, though… I would like permission for a key to the Indigo Plateau; I know it's closed and the Moltress flame has long since moved on, but… It's there I'd like to battle. If anything, I would like to get over battling publically…" Red said simply, and Oak appeared to have understood, reaching into his lab coat for a said key, and handed it to the trainer.

"Alright then; everything is set… The only thing needed is to have Ash get ready for the end of the week, the day you wish to have our match scheduled. All you need to do is have this letter sent to Ash as soon as possible…" Red spoke, and with a nod, Oak released a sharp whistle, which in turn, a Pidgey flew over and landed on the professor's shoulder. Red handed the letter in his pocket to the professor, which in turn gave it to the Pidgey to hold it in its beak, which it allowed. Red had already began to leve at this point, which Oak then ooked at the Pidgey.

"Send that to Ash Ketchum, and ensure to return with him, Pidgey, okay?" Oak asked the small bird, which it nodded. It flapped its wings quickly before taking off to the skies, heading towards its destination. Professor Oak was unsure how things were going to turn out, but hopefully, for the best, the two trainers will have fun in the end at least…

-_**Back to Ash**_-

Ash had left his room, and was gazing out the kitchen window, still unsure of how he'd spend his day. Pikachu had tried to help him come up with an idea, but with no avail. His mom was doing her usual day by cooking, while her Mr. Mime, which she had nicknamed Mimey, was doing some cleaning around the house. It was the only Pokemon his mom has, but even so his mom never battled or did anything like that, though Mimey did battle a few times, which all wound up being Team Rocket-related. Despite that, Mimey was a more passive Pokemon his mom mainly used around the house to keep things clean, especially if she went away somewhere.

Ash's train of thought came to a halt though as there was a tap on the window, which when he looked, he saw a Pidgey on the window sill, pecking against the window a little, a letter in the beak that Ash noticed. His mom had noticed as well, though Ash was the one who got up and walked to the door and opened it, which in response, the Pidgey flew into the house, more specifically, onto Ash's shoulder, holding the letter out.

"This is for me…?" Ash asked a little, received a nod from the bird, before lightly taking the letter and opened the envelope, taking the piece of paper out of it. He looked at the words, with his Pikachu still on his other shoulder gazing at the piece of paper as well.

"Well Ash, what does it say; is it from one of your female fans wanting to meet you in person?" His mom asked, causing Ash's cheeks to flare red with embarrassment and almost appeared to topple over at the comment, which he quickly recovered to.

"Mom! It has nothing to do with that!" Ash defended himself quite quickly, his Pikachu and the Pidgey both a little unimpressed by the action.

"Just read what it says then, silly." His mom said, giggling a little, causing a sigh to come from Ash's lips, before he read the words.

"_To Ash… As you may know, I battled you three years ago in exactly one week's time, and by what I've heard, you've achieved your dream to become Champion of Kanto. So, basically, as you have already figured by now, I've returned, and I'll give you this one week to prepare. I will be waiting for you at Indigo Plateau. That will be the day in which we'll learn just who is the strongest trainer. Before you do your training, I recommend you see Professor Oak first hand, as only he really knows my Pokemon team. He will not be giving out names, but he will most definitely help you pick out a team that, from what you have now, will be the most useful against my team. And since this is at Pokemon League, you may bring as many friends as you desire to see our battle from the stands… Until that time though, train hard, and treat your Pokemon with love and respect… Red…"_ Ash read aloud, and his Pikachu then saw the small handprint that looked like a Pikachu's, which it knew that Red's partner had signed it also.

"So it's a challenge request, perhaps to take away your title as Champion? And you will bring me along, will you?" Ash's mom said, her hands on her hips while smiling at her son. Ash just sighed again, but he knew he wouldn't refuse his mother for coming.

"Of course you can, mom, I mean… The other times you stayed here and watched me battle on TV alongside Professor Oak, Tracey, and the other Pallet Town residents. Which reminds me, I better do some calling- Whoa!" Ash was about to head over to the phone, but the Pidgey immediately tugged on the back of his shirt, as if pulling him. It was then Ash remembered the letter.

"I'll deal with the calling, don't you worry Ash. You just go and see Professor Oak to see what he can do to help you out with the Pokemon selection. But most definitely, you want all of your friends to be there to watch, right, like Misty, Dawn, May, etc…?" His mom went on, and as usual, Ash noted she only mentioned the girls' names, but regardless, he stepped out of the house, and began the long run to Professor Oak's, following behind the Pidgey the entire way. In his mind, Ash was wondering what Red's new team will consist of, or even if he chose to use anything new against him during the long trek…


	2. Preparation

AN: I do not own anything by Nintendo or any other companies involved, otherwise I would've done a few tweaks. So, yeah, I own nothing that is related in any way to Pokémon except the characters I own, which this time around will not be involved. This is basically an attempt to do a battle of opposites. Also, you must have read "Champion of the Past" to understand what is going on, otherwise you'll wind up being confused a little.

_**Pokémon  
>Champion of the Past<br>The Rematch**_

**Chapter 1: **Preparation**  
><strong>

Where Ash traversed towards the famously known Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town, Red had made a quick return to his home, which was a ways away and in a place nobody really knew about so much. Red figured that because he had a change of a team, he might as well have a change of clothes also. It should work out, and be the "new" Red that everyone didn't know about too well.

"Pika…?" His Pikachu, on his shoulder, asked him, though Red remained silent as usual as he approached the building, and opened the door to walk in. But, instead of his mother greeting him, it was silent inside, nobody came to see him; surprisingy odd since he gave his mom a Pokemon of her own to look after, but not even it came to see him. She must have it with her, Red thought, but deciding not to ponder on too much about it, Red walked to the stairway and headed up to his room. When he walked inside, he saw that nothing had changed since he left.

Red immediately had memories of when he began his journey; he ws up in his room on that day, preparing himself for the earliest known visit to Professor Oak's lab; in fact, he was up before the sun. Prior to getting his Trainer's licence, he spent hours in his room studying Pokemon types and their weaknesses. He passed on his first try with a perfect score, along with his rival, Blue, and since the two had always been combat ready; in fact, Blue was saying he was already ahead of Red with collecting badges and Pokemon. Sure enough though despite being diverse with his types, Red wound up victorious each time they battled.

It was when he approached his be that Red saw something off, and it was a set of new clothes set out on the bed; new jeans, new shirt, vest, even a new hat and gloves. Red saw a note on the shirt, and he reached out to pick it up and read it.

"_I figured that, surely over time, you would want something a little different, so I went to Viridian and got something that hopefully will work out for you. I'm just glad to have been your mother, Red…"_ The note said, and Red smiled as his Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and landed on the bed it hadn't been on for a long time. Red set the note on his end table, before he began to get out of the clothes he had on currently, and put on the new clothes. They fit perfectly, that was for sure, and soon, Red walked over to a mirror and looked at himself through the reflection.

Red looked at the new clothes he had on; his pants were a deep crimson in color, his shirt was black with his vest a deep mahogany. His new cap was black with a white face, but on the face was a red Pokeball symbol. The clothes fit perfectly, and suited Red quite well, he admitted; even the dark, blood red fingerless gloves he had on worked. Black and red fit well together, and it would appear that his mom knew this as well, especially to her son who was named Red.

He remembered the name was given to him at birth because he was born with naturally red eyes, an unusual feature that any person had. The same went for Blue; he was called Blue because of his eye color, but aside from that, Red was content as he set up his belt on his waist once again, and placed his Pokemon containers on it again. He had spent a lot of time tracking down those Pokemon, but one of them, oddly enough, appeared before him when he wasn't expecting it. According to what he understood from the actions, and its appearance, it had to have been a very rare species, and it chose to show itself before him. Red knew that Ash would have no idea what Pokemon were going to be tossed out at him, but surely he'll stand a fair chance with Professor Oak's guidance.

He turned to look at his Pikachu, and saw it was looking at his old cap with a bit of a sad look, and Red couldn't help but smile as he took the cap, and held it out to his Pikachu. It just looked at him confused, but Red held it a bit closer, which the Pikachu soon responded by taking its small paws to hold it, and set it on its head. Red smiled and nodded, and from what he got for a response, Pikachu understood that he wanted Pikachu to have it.

"Pika pi!" It said happily, leaping up towards him to hug its trainer, which in turn, Red hugged his Pokemon partner he knew since his journey began. Also, as of this, it would surely decipher the difference between his Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu now, if the two should fight again like last time.

With his Pikachu on his shoulder, after Red helped adjust the cap to fit his Pikachu much better, the trainer took one look in the mirror at himself. With a nod, Red walked out of his room, and headed down to the kitchen where he took a pen and paper, and wrote a note for his mom when she should return. He basically wrote to her that he would be gone for only a week, and that he'll return here again after this next week should end. It was a quick and to the point note, and after it was set somewhere that his mom could find it, Red headed for the door. He knew his mom kept a place to hide their spare door key, so he locked it behind him, nd pulled a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it in the air. The white plasma slowly took shape of the Pokemon it held...

-**With Ash**-

Ash had finally reached the lab after following behind the Pidgey of Professor Oak's, and soon enough, he walked up to the main doors and opened them, having a look around. At first, all he really saw were cluttered books everywhere, and a few Pokemon inside, from Rattatas and Sandshrews to Shinxes and Pachirisus. Just a small handful though, which had Ash smile, at least, until he heard books falling nearby, and Ash immediately reacted and headed towards where he heard the books collapsed. At first, he thought the books fell on a Pokemon that was not on guard. But when he saw the arm come out and a few books fell, Ash couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I see you're busy as always, Tracey." Ash spoke to the Pokemon sketch artist and assistant to Professor Oak, holding an arm out to help the young man. As ash helped the artist out of the book pile, he saw that he has changed a little himself; though not too significantly that was hard to notice. By the lab coat, Ash assumed that Oak made the decision to give one to Tracey, but aside from that, nothing really changed. Aside from the coat, Tracey wore shorts in place of pants, a habit to the Orange Islander, and wore his teal-colored shirt underneath the lab coat. His hair grew out a little, but he no longer wore the red headband he used to, at least not on his head anyways. If Ash remembered, Tracey had given it to his Scyther, a very hasty bug Pokemon, to use as a means to diverse itself from the others, so Tracey could find it easier.

"You're telling me Ash…" Tracey exclaimed, half-jokingly, as he reached down into the pile of books to take the one he was supposed to get. "So what business do you have here, Champion of Kanto?" The sketcher added, looking at Ash who scratched the back of his head.

"Oh come on Tracey… No need to get as formal as that, I mean, you weren't that formal when I won the Orange Cup on my first try…" Ash explained, but before Tracey could say anything more, a door leading to the large field out back opened, and in came the Pokemon Professor himself. His hair once a lighter, bit more youthful-looking, now had begun to grey, wearing a lab coat and approached the two.

"Ah, Ash, I'm glad you made it, which means you must've received the letter. Let's take a walk as I explain things to you… And Tracey, I'll explain things later, but for now, you just continue with your work." Oak spoke, and with Ash in tow, the two stepped out the same door Oak had walked in from, while Tracey resumed to what he was doing last.

"It still amazes me that Red was willing to consider your previous match against him as a draw, as he had never lost a battle at all, not even against his rival…" Oak spoke, looking around as he saw the various Pokemon that belonged to various trainers spread across the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoen and Sinnoh; Oak didn't have good enough connections to receive Pokemon caught in Unova for some reason, but a researcher there at least looks after Pokémon caught in the region.

"You mean Blue, right? The Gym Leader of Viridian City… I heard him say that he was a semi-finalist who went up against Red and lost despite his best efforts, due to the lack of respect you said he lost. He looks so much like Gary for some reason…" Ash spoke, not helping but note this trainer's features. The only difference between Gary and Blue were the hair and eye colors; Blue's hair was a bit brighter with his eyes blue, in exchange to Gary's darker brown hair and brown eyes. Overall though, they wore similar clothing and appeared identical, like Ash was to Red.

"Yes, I know, but… Well, he was a major influence to my research before I even learned about Red, though the two of them were good friends up until they received their first Pokemon. After that, Blue appeared to do anything it took to be the better trainer than Red, but in the end, he forgot how to treat his Pokemon with love and respect, unlike what Red does every day by treating his Pokemon like they're his siblings, putting his trust and faith into his Pokemon without so much as wording a command if a battle should occur." Oak explained, while in the distance, the two watched as Ash's group of thirty Tauros rushed by in the distance.

"Blue wasn't happy when I beat him in the end, and earning my Earth Badge a second, and more proper, time, though for some reason, I thought I saw him crack a bit of a smile when I left the Gym that day. But regardless, I'm certain that Blue will learn from your words and will return to treat his Pokemon with the much needed respect they deserve. Sometimes, I even question if I'm treating my Pokemon well from time to time…" Ash couldn't help but speak, yet his Pikachu responded immediately by hugging its trainer.

"Don't worry Ash, you treat your Pokemon quite well and with the much needed respect they deserve, even at first a few of them didn't obey you right away because you weren't experienced enough at the time. Pikachu was just recently caught when I gave it to you, Ash. Your Primape also didn't listen to you even after you caught it, at least, it didn't until the time you helped it in that P1 tournament. And then there was your Chrizard; up until the time you helped it when it was frozen that one time, it absolutely refused to listen to you and did as it wanted. So in a sense, you do treat your Pokemon properly, it just takes time for the experience and trust of the trainer to settle into the Pokemon to accept them." Oak explained, looking to the skies as the two began to wonder.

"Oh right, I was supposed to help prepare you for when you battle Red. He's explained it to you that he wanted me to help pick out your team with suggestions, and also because he's shown me his team personally. As always, his team is well balanced and quite diversed, even to a point that I believe that even with my assistance, it'll be difficult to help create a team that could stack up well against his, but I'll do my best. Let's just start off here… My team suggestion, aside from your Pikachu… Your most recently evolved Typhlosion, Gliscor, Primape, Glalie-" Oak began, but Ash immediately responded to the last Pokemon he said.

"You do remember that Glalie enjoys using its Ice Beam on me, remember…?" Ash reminded the Pokemon Professor, but despite that, Oak just shrugged.

"Yes, but it's because of its affection, Ash. If you train it though, I'm sure you could remedy it enough so it won't do that and leave you unable to command, at least until you're thawed out…" Oak said, and then resumed thought. "Anyways, your team I'd suggest is Pikachu, Typhlosion, Gliscor, Primape, Glalie, and… well, the last one I'll leave to your choosing, since I don't think you have a Pokemon most particularily useful against the one Pokemon of his, but what I don't recommend you use is your Muk…" Oak named out the team, and with that, Ash was immediately thinking.

"Snorlax is my choice… As large and lazy as it is, I figure that it would perhaps be the most useful choice since I saw the techniques Red's Snorlax had used against me. With enough training, I might be able to surprise Red with my own Snorlax… that is, given it learns the techniques accordingly…" Ash spoke, and with a nod, Professor Oak understood and looked to the sky once again.

"You will need plenty of training this week, Ashy-boy, and as much as I don't want to, Gramps convinced me…" A voice spoke, and upon hearing it, Ash's once happy expression appeared to have shattered down to a gloom look. Only one person called him "Ashy-boy"; his rival, Gary. Ash turned to look towards the voice, and saw that Gary was, indeed, standing nearby while leaning against a fenced area, and Ash wondered when he showed up.

The rival stood in a different outfit than what Ash was used to seeing; rather than the long-sleeved blue shirt Gary often was seen wearing, in its place, or at least over it, was a lighter blue jacket, a backpack hanging on his right shoulder, and in Gary's right hand was a Pokeball at its full size. Gary wore dark-colored cargo pants as well, and as usual, did not wear gloves or a hat, unlike Ash who did. His brown hair was spiky, almost a mess-like state, but it was normal for the trainer.

What surprised Ash, however, was that his cheer squad was nowhere nearby to be cheering him on. Did they abandon him since Ash became Champion or something, the trainer wondered, but shook his head as he looked at the Professor.

"I know you still have issues with Gary, and I did try to call up Blue to try and train in Gary's place, but… he was busy with other things… Besides, it's hard trying to find local trainers. At least it'll only be for today; when your friends arrive, then you're welcome to train with them instead." Oak explained, and Ash still was disappointed, but soon enough, he had to lift his head up to look at his rival, and shrugged. Ash beat him before, and no doubt that the Champion can do it again if he had to, like Red did against Blue. Ash wanted to be at his best when he should battle Red again, and as such, will do whatever he can to make the battle worthwhile…

-**With Red**-

As the plasma form of the flying Pokemon was recalled to its Pokeball, Red pressed the button to compress it, and set the Pokeball in his belt again. He breathed deeply as he turned around and looked up at the building before him. The Indigo Plateau; it has been a long time since Red had even stepped foot on this land. Though it was closed for the season, Red had access into the building due to the key Oak had given him, which he had taken from his other vest's pocket prior to leaving Pallet. It didn't unlock the main doors, obviously, no, Red knew the key unlocked a side door or a back door somewhere, which he didn't mind looking for if he had to.

"Pika pika…" His Pikachu said simply as the two scaled the short wall and into the closed-up stands and streets that had held thousands of trainers only a week ago. Things were silent as usual, much to Red's content, as he tried to look around for a side door or another way into the stadiums, to decide which would be the best to fight on. In the corner of his eye, Red saw a door that seemed like it would work, and approached it quietly. If Red wasn't careful, one of the many Officer Jennys that could be around will most probably catch him, which was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. Red knew this was illegal, breaking into a Pokemon Establishment when it wasn't in use, but he wasn't "breaking-in" for anything stealing related.

So far, Red hasn't come across any such individuals, a good thing for him, but he still had to be careful; didn't want a bad reputation for himself to begin at this point. At least he never had any embarrassing moments since the time he had to beat a Team Rocket Grunt in battle and used their uniform to go into the Silph Co. building in Saffron City. But aside from that, Red had always avoided such means when it came to anything related to that, more especially to avoid wearing embarrassing uniforms that didn't suit him well. Too much black didn't work for him.

Red was in front of the side door, reaching into his pocket for the key Oak had given him, and when he put it in the keyhole, it fit perfectly, causing Red to smile. When the door "clicked" after turning the key, it had become unlocked, which was good, and Red pocketed the key again before opening the now unlocked door and slipped inside quietly. He closed the door lightly, and then turned to look down the hallway; first off was to find the main entrance, so he can use the map there to find which stadium was where in this building. His Pikachu remained on his shoulder, and more importantly, there were the security cameras. They haven't discovered him yet, and with a nod of his head towards the electric mouse, it slid off his shoulder and dashed towards the wiring of one of the cameras. Having no doubt it was connected to a central area where all camera views could be, the Pikachu bit through the rubber sealant of a few exposed wires. The mouse then used its own electrical current in its body to send jolts of electricity through the system, and a sudden spark from this camera, and a few others down the halls, showed that the Pikachu hit a nerve in the security cameras.

The Pikachu returned to its trainer, and the two of them resumed to wander through the slightly darkened corridors, avoiding any unnecessary encounters when they came across such matters. Soon enough, the two had managed to find themselves at the main entrance, and they looked around for a map to loo to. Pikachu split up from its trainer, and found it eventually while whispering to its trainer to ensure him the locations. Red examined the map carefully; there was a vast number of stadiums, but the one he was looking for mostly was the largest outdoor stadium available. This was marked as Stadium 12, which was also the most basic battle arena when it comes to battling.

By the map, it required Red to get through the grass field and the rock field to get there, which he nodded to and had his Pikachu climb back onto his shoulder. When it was in place, Red began to navigate his way through the building for the second time in his life, again being as careful as he could to avoid drawing attention to himself. The ore he went through the building, the more memories of being here came back to him, back before he became Champion himself. The fields were silent as he crossed through them without detection, and more especially, realized just how calm things can be here during the times it was closed.

Just when Red was sure he had arrived unseen and without detection, an obstacle came into view just before he almost stumbled into view and getting caught. It wasn't Jenny herself, but it was another officer, and by the two Pokeballs on his belt, he probably had an Arcanine and Ariados at worst, considering the Pokemon found in Kanto and Johto. Red knew the only way to get by this officer required a bit of tactics that could be a little risky, yet was sure to work. He took the cap off his Pikachu, and nodding at it, let it run off his shoulder and into the area. It wasn't noticed at first, and made it look like it was wandering around like it was wild. Red, meanwhile, made the decision to stay low and in the shadows, more especially when he heard yelling.

"Hey, HEY! What's a Pikachu doing here? Scram!" He yelled, but in response, Red heard sounds of electrocution, before seeing his Pikachu run off down a hall. "Pesky little… Hey, get back here! I'll show you not to interrupt me while I work!" Red heard the man yell, chasing off down the hall, and Red took this moment to rush through the area quickly, and into the stadium quickly, and had him set up a place in the stands where he can remain out of sight.

It was moments later that his Pikachu did come and find him, but both stayed low and out of sight since he officer did follow it to this point. But by the sounds that both trainer and Pokemon heard, he was clearly upset.

"I'd have Arcanine go sniff you out, but… from what I can tell, you're already gone… I'll call an electrician tomorrow to come and investigate this, but right now… I need to get back to my post… How do wild Pikachu sneak in…" The officer spoke, mumbling as he left back to where Red had come in through, which had caused Red and his Pikachu to both sigh in relief to avoid getting in trouble for this. Now all the two had to do now was wait and train when they can, wanting to be extra sure when Ash would come here a week from now. Red wondered just how much Ash had improved since their last battle, but no doubt the young man had the right to be called a Champion…


	3. The Battle Begins

AN: I do not own anything by Nintendo or any other companies involved, otherwise I would've done a few tweaks. So, yeah, I own nothing that is related in any way to Pokémon except the characters I own, which this time around will not be involved. This is basically an attempt to do a battle of opposites. Also, you must have read "Champion of the Past" to understand what is going on, otherwise you'll wind up being confused a little.

_**Pokémon  
>Champion of the Past<br>The Rematch**_

**Chapter 2:** The Battle Begins!

Over the next six days, Kanto's Champion, Ash Ketchum had been training vigorously alongside his friends once again, in hopes to reach the point where he'd be prepared for practically anything Red could possibly toss at him. It's all thanks to the many friends he had encountered that were willing to do whatever it took to help Ash prepare for the big day. Red, meanwhile, was also training at any at all opportunities he had back at the Pokemon League, training his new team to the point where he was sure Ash would be at, because even with Ash having the advantage, Red was not going to hold back anything on the Champion, being a Champion once himself.

On the big day, in Pallet Town, Ash had all of his friends gathered, and over these three years since seeing them, Misty and Brock had fewer changes than everyone else. May and her brother, Max, showed signs of change; Max grown since Ash last saw him, and May most definitely had gone on to be a Top Coordinator in Hoen, when she made the decision to return, and became runner-up in Johto. Dawn, since he saw her, had grown her hair out a bit, and though she wore that toque of hers, she certainly looked ready to watch Ash's biggest challenge, and individually, she became a Top Coordinator herself in Sinnoh, and a runner-up in Hoen.

Of course, Iris and Cilian from Unova had arrived as well; being acquaintances and good friends with Ash, they wanted to not only see Ash's home region, but to see this battle. And a number of friends that Ash had made in his travels as well decided see the Champion, a few Gym Leaders across the regions that varied from Lt. Surge of Vermillion, Falkner of Violet City, Whitney of Goldenrod, Norman from Petalburg, and a few others. Of course, Brock, Misty, Cilian and Iris were all Gym Leaders as well, so at least this way they can learn just how much Ash had learned from all their battles against this trainer.

But they weren't the only ones going to Indigo Plateau, of course; a few locals from Pallet are coming as well. Ash's mom, respectably, Professor Oak and Gary, and Red's own mother were such examples. Ash was surprised to find out she wanted to come as well, yet even so, Ash agreed to let her come. But just before they were about to head out, a shadow flew overhead, and when Ash looked up, he saw a Pidgeot, which quickly landed on the ground, and on its back was an all-too familiar Gym Leader.

"So what, am I late for the party? It's been a long time since I've seen my rival in battle, I'll have you know." The young man asked, recalling his bird Pokemon back into its Pokeball, and looked around. His hair was a very light brown in color, his eyes blue when they were open. He wore a black, long-sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath, and beige-colored cargo pants and black shoes. Ash recognized this trainer right away, as did Misty and Brock; this was the current Gym Leader of the Vermillion Gym, Blue. And by what he said, Ash knew that Blue was referring to Red as his rival.

"You're actually right on time, Blue. It's been quite a long time since you even came by here in fact." Oak explained, and Blue just shrugged and leaned back a little. He didn't seem to notice Gary, who was wondering who this was, but then it occurred to him, as Ash noticed. He was sure that Oak had explained it to Gary that there was a trainer like him, much like a trainer that looked like Ash, that, or he just had common sense and knew that, and just took some time to remember.

"Yeah, whatever…" Blue said simply, and then turned to Ash, the Champion. "So Ash, you're squaring off against Red for the second time now. Do you feel like you're prepared for whatever he intends to throw at you?" The semi-finalist of old asked Ash, and the Champion simply nodded.

"I have to; I can only guess what types he could use, but overall, I feel like I've got this." Ash said, rather confidently, a bit too much behind it, which earned him a sigh from all his friends, and Blue appeared to have frowned.

"Okay, Ash… First off, try not to be too overconfident; I was like that when I challenged Red in the semi-finals, and look at where I am… I lost against him, your rival… Gary was it?" Blue had to stop when he asked the question to Professor Oak, receiving a nod. "Anyways… He lost against him for the same reason. Second, there is no title on the line here; you're a Champion, and Red's a Champion as well, so all this could be is a battle for fun. Third… well, I can't come up with a third thing… Hope that helped ya at all." Blue said, his smile returning, and Misty, Brock and Surge appeared to be out of their disappointed faze.

"Uhhh… thanks for the inspiration for our Champion, Blue; that was exactly what he needed for this upcoming battle. So I guess everyone is now here and accounted for, right? I'm just going to go through the list I have here-" Oak said, as he held up the clipboard that was in his hands and looked at it, but at this time, everyone present just glared at him, as if tired of the interruptions.

"Uhhh, gramps… Hate to break it to ya, but… we just want to get to the Indigo Plateau as soon as possible, and everyone is already here now that Blue decided to show up, so please, you reading off names isn't necessary." Gary said, and Ash, oddly, was thankful for Gary of getting to the point, rather than having Oak waste some time here. Then again, he wanted to see Ash lose to Red's team, but regardless, Ash just shrugged and Oak appeared to have understood.

"Oh, very well then…" Oak finally said, and with that, a few buses had pulled up, and he knew that should be plenty for all the people wanting to go. Ash though for a moment, still curious to know of Red's team, while ending up missing Oak's call for everyone to get on a bus. It wasn't until Misty began pulling him by the ear that Ash snapped back, repeatedly yelling in pain from Misty's action…

-A Few Hours Later-

"Well, we're here!" Ash said right as the bus he was in had parked in front of the massive stadium of Indigo Plateau. All his friends and their family, as well as his own, were on the bus also, and this was a few of their first times being to this stadium. Iris and Cilian were two such individuals who never been here, just as an example, so he had no doubt they'd get lost first time around. Ash did most certainly when he first arrived, though he would never admit it. Everyone got off the bus individually, but before Ash was about to get off himself, it was Misty who stopped him.

"Are you well enough prepared for this challenge with Red, Ash? It's not too late to back down, you know…" Misty said, and Ash shook his head.

"I'm certain Misty; as Blue said, this is just a battle for fun, so even if I lose, my title of Champon isn't going anywhere. I'll be fine; the worst that could happen is if Red was to use some kind of Legendary Pokemon against me, and you know that isn't very likely, you know, considering how many there are in the world." Ash said, surprisingly calmly, and Misty sighed. "Why, are you worried about me?" Ash couldn't help but add, but that caused Misty to sigh, and just walked by him.

"Pika pika…" His Pikachu, on his shoulder, said, and Ash just shook his head.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm sure you'll be just fine when the time comes. You know that I trust and believe in you, especially ever since the day we began our journey." Ash said to his Pokemon friend, and it smiled and hugged him, which Ash calmly returned the gesture, before he got off the bus himself behind Misty, and saw that everyone was looking at him, and were all off the bus themselves.

Ash closed his eyes and nodded after a moment, now wearing a serious expression, as he walked through the crowd towards the doors, where he saw, oddly, standing before the door, was the trainer he was going to battle today. The Trainer who was a Champion of the long past and rival to Blue, who has never lost in battle once; Pokemon Master Red, was the obstacle that Ash was going to either surpass or be shoved away from today.

"…" Red was silent as usual, his Pikachu on his shoulder, its cheeks crackling with sparks, practically just as ready as its trainer and really good friend. Ash knew that Red was going to be silent for practically this entire battle, aside from using his Pokemon in battle surely, unless he trained them to watch his hand signals and movements like he did with his other team. Red then tilted his head in a fashion to be followed, and Ash, along with everyone else did such, though it was Blue who moved a bit faster than everyone else, yet he still remained behind Ash, knowing it was not his battle here, not now.

Ash did not know how long he was following Red for, but soon enough, the two emerged onto a Stadium, an open-sky field that was rather simple, quite a useful stage since there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Red walked over to his side of the field, and now that Ash noticed, Red was in a completely new attire, and his Pikachu had his old cap on its head. An official battle, here in the open, and was being watched by all his friends and rivals he met across his journey. It's now come down to this; Champion vs. Champion.

"I'll be the referee during this battle, Red, Ash; Oak will keep track of which Pokemon are seen and used respectfully… But I ask that one of you call a side of a coin in a moment." It was Blue who spoke, with two flags in his hands, one white with a blue Pokeball in his left hand, and a black with a red Pokeball on the other, the exact same symbols that were on their respective hats. The stands were filled with the spectators from all across the Pokemon world that not only Ash had met, but also some acquaintances that Red had come across also. This was the time.

"Ash, make the call…" Blue spoke, walking to the center, along with Red and Ash, as Blue set one flag in the hand with the other, before reaching into his pocket for a coin.

"Heads." Ash said simply, and with that, Blue flipped the coin upwards with a flick, as it flipped a few times before Blue caught it and set it on his arm. He removed his hand, and it exposed the side the coin was facing up with.

"It's tails… Red, do you wish to choose Pokemon first, or will Ash choose first?" Blue said, and Red, without any hesitation, pulled a Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button, enlarging it. Blue didn't have to ask twice, and the two trainers returned to their respective positions in the stadium, and Ash knew this was going to be all one on one Pokemon throughout. When he turned to face Red, the Chmpion of the past had already tossed his Pokeball, which opened up and the plasma took form of the Pokemon contained within. When the light was gone, Ash saw that, standing before Red was a humanoid Pokemon, white with, oddly for its species, blue "hair" and a flowing dress-like "cloak, it's eyes a bright rose red.

"Gardevoir…" It spoke elegantly, and Ash recognized it as a Gardevoir, and Blue gave a nod. The crowd cheered at Red's first Pokemon, and Ash was certain that May was adoring the Gardevoir, despite her brother, Max, having one of his own, but obviously not one of this color.

"Red's first Pokemon is a Gardevoir, an Embrace Pokemon and strong with psychic abilities. As well as that, it's a uniquely colored Gardevoir. Now, just how will Ash counter that?" Blue said aloud, while raising the black flag, which was for Red, and looked towards Ash, who had taken a Pokeball of his own, and pressed the button to enlarge it.

"Well, we're not going to be standing here all day, go Typhlosion!" Ash said, throwing the Pokeball which also opened, the plasma taking form as a human-sized Pokemon that looked like almost bear-like. It had a green back, a tan underbelly, and after its exposure, the flames erupted around its neck like a collar of sorts.

The Typhlosion roared out, and it looked like it was ready to battle, and for a moment, Ash thought he saw that Red smiled. Much like when Red exposed his Gardevoir, the crowd cheered when Ash's Typhlosion appeared.

"Ash's answer for Red's Gardevoir is his Typhlosion, a relatively powerful fire-type Pokemon. Which of these two will stand out victorious? Let the battle… Begin!" Blue said immediately, raising both flags and lowered them, though he knew that Red would not have to speak, since Gardevoir could use telepathy. But the crowd roared in cheers as of that announcement, and Ash decided to take advantage; Red chose his Pokemon first, which meant that Ash would have the first attack with Typhlosion.

"You heard him, Typhlosion; start things off with a flamethrower!" Ash commanded his Pokemon, and it let out a quick grunt before it leaned back, and went down on all fours before it opened its mouth to release a scorching flamethrower. However, Gardevoir had its eyes closed and had its hands out, and soon enough, a barrier appeared between it and the flamethrower, forcing the flames to burn in different directions, but did not reach the crowd.

"My, oh my… It would seem that Typhlosion's attempt to get in a blow to Gardevoir had failed, for it used barrier to keep itself protected from harm! An excellent defensive maneuver from Red." Blue explained to the crowd in case they didn't know, and that was when Typhosion got back up on its hind legs, now on the defensive as Gerdevoir appeared to be focusing. At first, Ash thought it was going to use a Psychic ability, but he was surprised when that didn't happen.

Gardevoir instead swung its arm out in front of it in a flowing motion, forcing a fairly strong wave of electricity to flow Typhlosion's way, and it struck the fire-type easily. It roared in pain a little, and Ash grit his teeth.

"What a shockwave! Who knew that Gardevoir would know an electric ability to follow up after that defense?" Blue exclaimed, and with that, Gardevoir then multiplied quite a bit after its eyes glowed blue, using Double Team. Ash knew that Tyhosion could have some problems finding out the original. But perhaps he can distract it to let its guard down enough so Typhlosion can then decipher the original.

"Stay strong, use Smokescreen, Typhlosion!" Ash barked out, and in response, the fire-type immediately opened its mouth and instead of a flame, a black, thick smoke erupted from its mouth, quickly covering the field. It was not really recommended, but Ash wanted to take Red's Gardevoir by surprise, though he was certain that as a psychic-type, it was probably smart enough to try and get this cover out of the way. Ash then realized that his Typhlosion may not be the best choice here, so Ash took its Pokeball, and recalled it quickly while the dark smoke covered the field.

He wanted to save it for later, but Ash reached for another Pokeball, and looked at it. "I hope I wouldn't have had to use you this soon… Show them what you've got, Snorlax!" Ash said, and with that, tossed the Pokeball, and watched as it opened up, to expose the large, lazy Pokemon with standing up, odd even for Ash's Snorlax. The smokescreen faded moments after its exposure, mainly due to Gardevoir no longer having its duplicates around while using its psychic abilities to lift the smokescreen, and everyone was surprised to see Ash's sudden change of Pokemon before them; everyone, that is, except for Red and Blue.

"A sudden substitution from Ash, huh? Well, Snorlax is quite a resilient Pokemon; how will Red try to find a way around the large oaf of a Pokemon?" Blue exclaimed, and saw that Red lifted a hand up to grab the edge of his cap, and looked out to his Gardevoir, and it didn't have to look back at him as it closed its eyes before holding both hands out towards its adversary. When its eyes opened, they were a bright blue in color, due to the fact it was using its psychic techniques now, as a blue aura surrounded the Snorlax. But try as it might, the Gardevoir was struggling, oddly, while lifting the large and heavy Pokemon, and Red saw it as well.

Red recognized the technique; Ash was using his Snorlax's sheer weight in an attempt to exhaust his psychic Pokemon. But Red was not going to give up that easily, and he then held his other hand out, and clasped it into a fist tightly. The Gardevoir then dropped the Snorlax, releasing its hold and Ash saw it was regaining its breath. Ash decided that now would be as good as any to show Red a technique his Snorlax had learned.

"Don't hold back anything, use Shadow Ball, Snorlax!" Ash commanded, and though it was a little slow to react, the large bear-like Pokemon had a ball of focused darkness in its hand, which it then tossed towards the Gardevoir. The psychic-type was taken off guard, and had just barely enough time to use one of its own Shadow Ball to block it, but it was caught in the explosion the two Shadow Balls emitted upon contact with one another. Red grit his teeth as the smoke cleared, exposing his Gardevoir on its knees, struggling to keep itself up. But Red shook his head, and tilted it back towards him.

It was strange; Red was not recalling it, Ash though, but it was the other people in the crowd that were in shock, as the Gardevoir stood up after some time, one of its hands holding its one arm, and limped out of the battle section. Before it fell, Red was there to catch it, and helped it back to rest on the sidelines where his Pikachu stood. Red then looked to Blue, who was just watching, and brought a hand across his throat, as if meaning to say that Gardevoir is finished with battling, at least for now.

"Oh, uhhh… Gardevoir is unable to battle, due to the combined efforts of Typhlosion and Snorlax on Ash's end. Now, just what Pokemon will Red use next?" Blue said aloud, and without hesitation, Red tossed a Pokeball, and the white plasma emitted from the orb, and began to take on the shape of another creature that stood on its hind legs as well. It was black, blue, and yellow in color in various places, had red eyes, and sharp spikes on its paws and one on its chest. A purple, flame-like aura emitted from its paws, and it stood its ground while looking at its adversary. Ash recognized this Pokemon most certainly; it was obvious enough from his memories that this was a Lucario, and by how Red trained it, it seemed ready for anything Ash would throw at it…


End file.
